


Haikyuu One Shots

by kenmas_applepi, sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, IM KIDDING CHILE IWA STANS U THIRSTY ANIMALS, M/M, Multi, Wow that was long, andway thats what she said, anyway i like hurting iwa so any ship with him will have angst, check it out :D, i also run an au account on instagram @/queen.ofangsty, im already exhausted, leave some kudos and comments babes <3, ok so this book is going to drain my soul, pls kill me im so sorry, rarepair supremacy frfr, shortbread cookies are deadass my fave, two creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/pseuds/kenmas_applepi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: Bokuto and Oikawa are partners for their college volleyball trip. Turns out their coach is short on cash and a massive shipper.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kinoshita Hisashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, and more amazing rare/mainstream ships that i cant think of atm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Haikyuu One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa: they/them pronouns :D

When they had agreed to this, they were not expecting the bullshit that was this. Bokuto has a massive crush on his setter and current room partner, Oikawa Tooru. He had realized this might have not been the best idea for multiple reasons. For one thing, his massive crush on his partner for the trip, for another thing Bokuto was sure that Oikawa would get annoyed at him a million times because Bokuto had always had a hard time dealing with his emotions and knew that could get annoying very fast. After all, Oikawa was supposedly someone who lost their temper a lot. 

But, Oikawa didn't seem to mind being around Bokuto as much as he had originally thought. Oikawa would laugh at Bokuto's jokes throughout the bus ride, though they were more forced than someones should be, perhaps they just didn't like laughing? Bokuto tried to convince himself that Oikawa didn't hate him and that they were just this guarded around everyone. 

"Boku-chan, are you okay? You've been silent for thirty minutes now. We're almost to the place, you know," Oikawa whispered softly, very close to his ear, Bokuto felt tense up before turning to Oikawa. 

"Oh, sorry Oikawa! I was just zoning out. Sorry," Bokuto laughed, nervously before looking back down at his own thighs, ignoring the concerned look of his partner, whom he was going to have to spend the next few weeks with as they went across the country, playing in college-level volleyball. It wasn't that Bokuto wasn't elastic at the thought of being able to work with Oikawa because they were one of the most amazing setters he had ever met - which was saying something because back in high school he had the most beautiful setter, also known Akaashi Keiji and his best friend. Bokuto never really felt any real feelings other than being attracted to him, but nothing past that, after all, Akaashi was his friend but nothing more. Akaashi had started dating a man named Osamu a few months ago and they had been happy ever since.

Oikawa hummed, laying their head on Bokuto's shoulders and closing their eyes. Bokuto looked over in near shock, nearly falling over himself, but managed to keep calm, wondering if he should put an arm around them but ultimately decided against it. He just allowed the leaner person to lean their head on his shoulder until they arrived at the hotel. 

-

"Oh shit."

Bokuto wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. There was only one bed in their shared hotel. Bokuto's eyes were wide open as soon as he finished setting his and Oikawa's luggage down, he glanced around and saw one bed. 

"I can take the couch-"

"No. No. It's okay, the coach only gave us one bed for a reason, we should share. Do you wanna take a shower first or second?"

"You can go first. I'll check in with the coach and ask about dinner."

"Alright... see you soon?"

Bokuto nodded, giving them a nod before rushing out the door. When he had finally made it down to where the coach was, other members of their college team were gathered around him, he assumed each room had sent down a representative of sorts to figure out what the hell was going on. As Bokuto got closer and closer to the coach, the more he learned what was going on in other rooms. For starters, every other room had two beds, but apparently, they didn't have enough money for all the groups to get two beds so they randomly decided which members would be apart of the one-bedroom and everyone had voted Bokuto and Oikawa because they had some tension they needed to work out. Bokuto, after obtaining all the nesseacry information, made his way back to the room with a bag of milk bread, sushi, Yakuhino, and an assortment of other foods the coach had given them - but they were required to eat with their roommates because of the virus that was spreading around and the coach thought it best to keep them as safe as possible. 

"Oikawa?" yelled Bokuto as he entered the room, setting their food out onto the table as he began to call for his roommate to inform him of the procedures they were going to need to do for the safety of themselves and others. When Oikawa came out of wherever they were, their hair was still wet and that made Bokuto's stomache flip, "Hey hey hey! We're supposed to have dinner in our rooms and apparently, the bed thing was done on purpose because we ran out of money for the trip, haha, hope its still okay with you. I got you some milk bread and meat buns!"

"Thank you, Bokkun. Let's eat then you can shower!"

"Okay!"

-

Now, when Bokuto came out because he had forgotten his clothes on the bed, he had not expected Oikawa to deadass stare at his chest muscles. Bokuto wasn't oblivious to how buff he was, in various areas, but it was still flattering. He grinned at Oikawa, who seemed to snap out of it, looking down with a blush.

"Sorry! I forgot my pajamas, I'll be quick!"

Oikawa simply nodded before slipping under the covers, a light pink hue on their cheeks. 

-

By the time Bokuto had exited the restroom, Oikawa was fast asleep. Bokuto smiled softly before slipping under the covers to try and get some rest before the next day. Bokuto tried to rest, but a shift in weight made it hard. He glanced down to see Oikawa cuddled up against his bare chest and holy shit Bokuto thanked the lord and basically repeated "im gay" in his head a million times. A small little groan erupted out of Oikawa's lips as they tried to get comfortable, to which Bokuto quickly wrapped Oikawa in his arms, pulling them closer to his chest, he felt a small smile erupt on their lips and Bokuto was able to drift to sleep.

[Oikawa's POV - 3rd Person]

This worked a little too well, though Oikawa. Bokuto had pulled Oikawa into his chest and now Oikawa could not think properly. This entire trip so far had been testing Oikawa's impulse control and they had finally snapped, they hummed happily as they snuggled into his warm, slightly damp chest because damn the muscles seemed to surround them and they couldn't be happier. They were thankful that they had to share a bed. Thanks, coach! 

[Next Morning]

[kawa (they/them)]  
IWA

iwachan  
what, its fucking 6 in the morning

[kawa (they/them)]  
im cuddling with fucking bokuto koutarou and he hasn't woken up yet and omg he's moving, holy shit im so gay

iwachan  
i really dont wanna hear this

[kawa (they/them)]  
oh... sry, bye.

Two golden eyes met theirs and all of a sudden the guilt washed away.

"Good morning."


End file.
